Nieve y estrellas
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Hinata sabía que nadie recordaba su cumpleaños, pero para su sorpresa, había alguien que sí lo hacía.
**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Nieve y estrellas.**

* * *

No se sentía especial, era como cualquier otro día de diciembre: frío, con la nieve cubriendo todo alrededor.

Ella caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, con un grueso abrigo lila, y una bufanda blanca, estaba lo suficientemente abrigada para no sentir la baja temperatura, pero aun así, su nariz estaba roja, lo cual le causaba gracia.

No dejaba de pensar en que cuando alguno de sus amigos, ya fuera Kiba o Shino, cumplían años, todo mundo lucía alegre, llenaban al festejado de regalos y abrazos. Pero Hinata nunca había experimentado eso, ¿qué causaba tanto regocijo?

Nunca recibió un «felicidades, Hinata, gracias por nacer», es más, estaba casi segura que nadie sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, lo cual, si lo pensabas a fondo, era bastante triste.

Los únicos que sabían que ese día era 27 de diciembre, fueron su padre, y Hanabi. El primero, le había dicho que le daría toda la tarde libre, para que lo aprovechara y saliera a comer con sus amigas, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario, sin embargo, al ver que su progenitor parecía satisfecho consigo mismo al regalarle unas «horas para ella misma», no se atrevió a decir más.

Si tan sólo el hombre supiera que sus amigas estaban fuera de la aldea gracias a una misión.

Su hermana menor había sido más detallista, en la mañana, después de un fuerte abrazo, y una rebanada de pastel casero, le dio su regalo: un broche, decorado con un bonito copo de nieve, Hinata se conmovió tanto, que hasta lloró.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, era un día bonito, además, con que su padre y Hanabi, a su manera, hubieran recordado su cumpleaños, era suficiente.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que empezó a nevar. La gente miraba emocionada el espectáculo, y no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡le encantaba el invierno! Bueno, también la primavera, por las flores, pero el clima frío, y las praderas cubiertas de nieve también tenían su toque especial.

Observó un copo de nieve que caía, y lo dejó reposar en su mano, mientras éste empezaba a derretirse.

¿Con que dieciocho años, eh? La verdad, para un shinobi, el sólo saber que podías vivir un año más, era una hazaña. En un mundo como ese, tan lleno de guerras, y sangre, las vidas se perdían muy rápidamente, por eso estaba agradecida con el cielo por poder respirar, ser capaz de levantarse cada día y observar la luz del sol.

Muchos no lo lograban, como Neji, u otras de las tantas víctimas de la guerra.

Hinata sintió ganas de llorar, pensar en su primo siempre le causaba eso. A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, aún no podía superarlo del todo, y probablemente nunca lo haría, había cargas que siempre se llevaban en el alma.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No quería pasar el resto de su tarde libre, pensando en cosas deprimentes.

Observando los locales de comida a su alrededor, decidió que compraría unos nikuman(1), y después se iría a su parque favorito, y observaría las destellantes estrellas, era un buen plan.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, cuando una voz que conocía perfectamente, la llamó.

—¡Hey, Hinata! —Naruto venía caminando hacia ella, mientras alzaba la mano con entusiasmo, saludándola.

Se quedó estática, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, hacía tanto que no lo veía, entre misiones, restaurar la aldea, y sus deberes en el clan, no había tiempo de encuentros, por lo tanto, el que él estuviera a unos cuantos pasos de ella, parecía un sueño.

—¡Tanto tiempo! —el rubio le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hinata se sintió tonta, por mirarlo embelesada.

—Naruto-kun —dijo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sus palabras sonaron algo bruscas, pero el chico pareció no darse cuenta.

—Tenía algo que hacer —se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular la verdadera razón porque había salido de su departamento—, y tú, ¿qué haces por acá? Es tarde.

Era tan típico de él, preocuparse por los demás, sonrió levemente.

—No es tan tarde, probablemente, ¿las nueve? —Hinata miró al cielo.

—Tal vez… —replicó él, mirando hacia arriba también, casi por inercia.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, fascinados ante el espectáculo brillante en el cielo, las estrellas destellaban con más intensidad de lo normal, tal vez porque no había tantas nubes, era algo digno de ver, si apreciabas los pequeños detalles.

—Me gusta —dijo ella.

—¿Eh? —Naruto volteó a verla, curioso.

—Ver las estrellas, me gusta —sonrió—, parece mágico.

El rubio asintió.

—¡A mí también! De veras —entonces, señaló al cielo—, si tienes imaginación, forman figuras. Cuando estaba de viaje con Ero-sennin, dormíamos al aire libre, bajo la noche, mientras hablábamos de constelaciones —río con nostalgia—, buenos tiempos.

Hinata lo observó en silencio, la forma en que hablaba de su maestro era especial, con tremendo cariño y respeto. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad, le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

—Neji nii-san y yo solíamos observarlas también, en casa se tiene una gran vista —miró al rubio—, sobre todo en invierno, como ahora.

Naruto giró a verla, y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella pensó que si los ojos de él fueran estrellas, serían muy cálidas y brillantes.

Como dos destellos en la oscuridad.

Inconscientemente, se le acercó. ¿Qué pensaba mientras la observaba tan intensamente? Tenía tantas preguntas, ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo?, ¿te está yendo bien? Quería decirle «no verte ha sido difícil, tú me das fuerza», «gracias por aparecerte hoy, lo necesitaba»

Pero en cambio, se quedó callada.

—¿Hinata? —el chico interrumpió el momento.

—¿Sí? —lo miró curiosa—, ¿sucede algo?

Él se rascó la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo.

Abrió inmensamente los ojos, sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo era posible? De todas las personas a su alrededor, de gente que le importaba, que fuera él quien la felicitaba, era tan… mágico.

Quería sonreírle, agradecerle, pero no podía, sentía cómo su corazón latía apresurado en su pecho. Todo a su alrededor lucía borroso, sólo podía enfocarse en el chico que estaba frente a ella, aquel que tanto le importaba, la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerla sentir como una frágil grulla de papel.

—Gracias —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, gracias.

Naruto se asustó al ver su reacción.

—¡¿Por-por qué lloras?! —dijo alarmado—, ¿te sientes mal?

—No, no —Hinata negó rápidamente—. Aprecio que lo recordaras —lo decía de corazón.

—Nunca olvido cosas importantes —respondió él inmediatamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras, se ruborizó, ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?

Ella no le respondió, mientras dejaba que su corazón se tranquilizara, «cosas importantes», entonces, ¿la consideraba algo valioso? El sólo imaginarlo, era irreal.

—Yo… —el Uzumaki quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo expresarse, ¿tal vez debía explicarle que llevaba todo el día buscándola para felicitarla? No, aquello podía empeorar la situación.

—Nikuman.

—¿Qué? —Naruto ya no entendía nada.

—Iba a comprar nikuman, ¿gustas acompañarme? —dijo.

—Oh, ¡ya veo! ¡Por supuesto! —el rubio volvió a sonreír, olvidando sus pensamientos anteriores.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Bien, había hecho que el momento incómodo desapareciera.

—Entonces, vamos.

—Pero yo invito —replicó él—, tú cumples años.

Pensó en negarse, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido, no quería que ese momento desapareciera, por lo que, algo apenada, aceptó.

—D-de acuerdo.

Juntos caminaron hacia el puesto de comida, mientras Naruto contaba una broma, y Hinata soltaba una risita.

Probablemente ese sería un cumpleaños que jamás olvidaría, todo gracias a la nieve y las estrellas.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **(1) Nikuman:** bollo de harina, cocinado al vapor, relleno de cerdo picado, u otros ingredientes.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció este corto one-shot? Iba a ser una viñeta, pero como sobrepasa las 1000 palabras, ya no se puede considerar como tal.

Personalmente, me encantó escribirlo, amo este tipo de momentos dulces e incómodos entre ambos.

Por si tenían curiosidad, me inspiré en el OST "Reprise", de la película "El viaje de Chihiro", que si no han visto, se las recomiendo enormemente. Ese bello instrumental me deja un sentimiento de calidez y nostalgia en el corazón, que no puedo explicar.

En fin, gracias por leer, espero y les haya gustado, estaría encantada de leer sus comentarios en un review.

Un abrazo.

 _29.03.2016_


End file.
